Information networks such as the Internet may be used within the context of electronic games to support collaborative gameplay among remotely located players, and the ability for spectators to remotely view the gameplay of others. Some network media services enable players of electronic games to stream a visual representation of their view of the game along with an audiovisual representation of the player, thereby enabling players to provide commentary to spectators during gameplay.